Candle Wax
by MegaDegenerate
Summary: A Kakashi Anko Lemon If you wanna know what happens read it!


"Babe, not that I'm complaining, but are you sure that your passion for hurting yourself is particularly healthy?" Kakashi asked, flicking the lighter to light the candle he held.

Anko laughed from where she was situated: on the bed, stark naked, with her arms and legs tied to the four corners of the bed.

"Okay, so maybe I'm a little masochistic. Can I help it if a little pain arouses me?" she asked cheekily.

"I didn't ask for reasons, just if it's particularly healthy," Kakashi laughed, watching the candle wax starting to melt.

Anko grinned. "Just be thankful I'm not sadistic."

He shot her an amused glance, his smirk easily visible because his mask was off, as it usually was when he and Anko were alone together.

"Oh, but you are, babe, you are," he replied with a wink.

She returned his smirk. "And you're the same. What a pair we do make."

Kakashi's eyes were drawn back to the flickering candle. He ran his fingers through the flame, feeling the warmth.

He and Anko did make quite a pair. Given her nature- which was the reason she was now tied up (It was her idea. Promise.)- he was actually quite surprised she was still a virgin. He didn't particularly mind not having sex- he wanted to, definitely, but he didn't mind not. Besides, sex was the only thing they didn't do.

On the bed, Anko was getting impatient.

"Is it done yet?" she whined, shifting about restlessly.

He jerked his finger out the flame, realizing it was starting to burn.

"It's done," he assured her, standing up and making his way towards the bed.

Her eyes gleamed. "Finally."

o0o0o0o

She was 17 and he was 19. She was loud and active, he was quiet and placid. She disliked reading, he devoured books. She was punctual and made entrances, he was late and made excuses. She was a virgin, he wasn't.

Despite all these seemingly huge differences, they still managed to maintain a working relationship, because underneath it all, they actually weren't that different. They trusted each other with their life and knew every little detail about each other.

As well as being partners, they were best friends.

Two people who loved each other.

Two people with similar perverted, sadistic and slightly masochistic minds.

o0o0o0o

Kakashi sat on the bed and slid himself closer to Anko, brushing against her leg.

"I don't know why you insist on wearing you pants. They feel so coarse," she complained.

"I don't feel as comfortable walking around naked as you do," he replied, surreptitiously slightly tipping the candle over her belly.

Anko yelped as the hot wax hit her skin.

He righted the candle, and smirked at her. "What's the matter? Can't handle the pain?" he taunted, sliding his other hand up the inside of her thigh.

She returned his smirk, a wild look in her eyes. "Hardly. You just caught me unawares," she retorted. He trailed his fingers down her thigh and dipped the candle again.

Ready for it this time, she merely hissed as it came into contact with her.

This time he didn't right it, letting it continue to drip, moving it so the drips were not concentrated in one place. His hand slipped up her thigh and hovered at the conjoining of her legs.

He slid a finger inside her, feeling how wet she already was. Slowly, he started moving it in and out, in and out, keeping a steady rhythm, continually allowing the hot wax to drip. She closed her eyes and gave a little moan, arching her back. He smirked, enjoying the effect this was having on her. He turned the candle allowing it to melt on the other side, continuing his ministrations. Then the flame was extinguished by some of the melted wax. He drew his finger out of her and studied the candle.

Anko cracked open her eyes. "Why'd you stop?" she demanded.

"The candle went out," he replied, showing her the offending object.

She growled in the back of her throat. "Then light it again!"

He chuckled and placed the candle to the side. He moved so he was closer to her head.

"Maybe I have a different idea," he said in a low voice, tracing her lips with his finger, which was still wet from her.

Her tongue darted out and she drew his finger into her mouth. She sucked on it, tasting herself, her eyes never leaving his. They had an expectant look in them. He reclaimed his finger and she licked her lips.

"Well?" she asked.

He grinned and leant over her. "Impatient, aren't we?" he murmured, sliding his hand along her midriff, dislodging the now dry pieces of wax. He cupped her breast and flicked her nipple with his thumb. He leant down and kissed her, slowly exploring her mouth as he had done so many times before. His hand left her breast and removed all the wax drops from her midriff.

Slowly, he drew back, caressing her stomach. She looked at him with a lazy grin and heavy-lidded eyes.

"Well, don't stop," she said. "You can't get me all primed and then not do anything."

He quirked an eyebrow with a smirk. "Oh, I can't, can I? We'll just see about that."

She narrowed her eyes, the grin disappearing. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He leant over her, grinning in her ear. "Never you mind," he whispered, and moved his lips to her neck. He moved his hand south of her stomach, and slid his fingers into her again, leaning over to catch her lips in a rough kiss.

He kissed down her neck until he got to her hard nipple. He dug his fingers in deeper and she let out a moan. He picked up the pace, not being particularly gentle, but not really caring, because Anko wasn't a big fan of gentle. Soon, he could see she was nearing her climax- and he stopped. Completely. He stopped and sat up. Anko's eyes shot open and sought him out with a death glare.

"What the fuck?" she yelled.

He smirked at her. "What?" he inquired.

"You can't just do that!" she exclaimed.

He quirked an eyebrow. "I thought I just did."

Anko let out a frustrated sound, which Kakashi took as a sign of displeasure.

"Not you can't, you just can't."

Kakashi's smirk looked delightfully evil, and despite her annoyance, Anko couldn't stop the shiver of desire that ran down her spine.

"Babe, you're the one tied up. I can do whatever I want," he replied. Anko threw back her head.

"You're a bastard," she told him.

"Actually, my parents were married, so I'm not," he responded cheerfully.

Anko tried valiantly to hurt him, and failed miserably.

He merely grinned and started on her once more.

Again and again he drove her to distraction using his hands and mouth, and again and again he stopped just before she came. Each time, it took less and less to bring her up to that point, and by the fifth time, she was so frustrated she felt like she could scream- and not in pleasure. Come the sixth time, she had reached breaking point.

Her head shot up and she pinned him with a look. She was panting slightly, her entire body was tingling and she had a slightly crazed look in her eyes.

"I want you in me," she said.

He raised his eyebrows. "I was just in you," he replied, not entirely sure where she was going with this.

"No, not your fingers, not your tongue. You."

Kakashi's eyebrows raised another millimeter.

"I'm not sure I get what you're-"

"Oh for fucks sakes!" Anko cut him off. "I want to have sex! Full on, fucking hot sex!"

Oh. Well. "Anko, you know, you're just saying this because you're sexually frustra-"

Anko interrupted him again. "Bullshit, I came to this decision before you fucking tied me up, you were just so busy being fucking evil you drove it out of my mind!" she snapped.

"Anko, I don't want to do anything you might regret lat-"

"I'm not going to fucking regret it, goddamnit!"

Kami, was he not allowed to finish his sentence? Oh well. He was already hard anyway, and her arousal obviously wasn't going anywhere this time, and she was just getting more and more agitated, so…

"Okay," he said.

Anko threw her head back. "Thank fuck! Now hurry the fuck up."

A slow smirk spread across his face. "Why hurry? What if I want to take my time? I mean, it is your first time, and I don't want to hurt you."

She let out a strangled yell. "Kakashi! Do you honestly think I give a fuck about the pain? I fucking welcome pain!"

Kakashi had stood up, and was certainly taking his time undoing his belt. "Because you'd rather feel pain than nothing at all," he said, stating a common belief between them. "That may be so, but this is something you can't do over," he finished, a sparkle of amusement in his eyes.

Anko exploded. "Hatake Kakashi, get those bloody pants off and fuck me, goddamnit!" she shouted.

Kakashi laughed and shod his pants, climbing onto the bed and straddling her. He leant close to her, his lips a breath away from hers. "I think the entire neighbourhood can hear you," he murmured, a ghost of a smirk on his lips. She could feel him pressing against her thigh, could feel his desire. She arched her back, getting as close to him as she could. His blood burned at the touch of her skin.

"Get. In. Me," she whispered, looking him in the eye. "Now."

He slammed his lips against hers in a rough and hard kiss. Unwilling to wait until he was ready, she thrust upwards, and he was inside her. All coherent thoughts flew out of the window. Someone's lip was bitten, and they tasted blood. Their bodies moved together in a primal rhythm, carnal desire taking over as they last themselves in each other. Their lips broke apart as they let out moans and groans of pleasure. Soon, he felt her muscles tighten around him as she threw her head back and climaxed, letting out a scream. Not long after, he let out a hoarse yell and shuddered, going limp on top of her. He had the presence of mind to roll off her. They lay side by side, the only sound their ragged breathing.

"Wrists. Hurt," she mumbled after a while. He flung out an arm and fumbled on the bedside table for the pocket knife that lay there. He flicked it open and sat up to slide the knife under the rope, the metal cool against her hot skin. He did the same to her other wrist and her ankles and flopped back down, closing the knife and tossing it onto her stomach. She slowly raised herself up into a sitting position, allowing the knife to fall to the bed. She pushed her hair back off her damp forehead and glanced sideways at Kakashi. She let her head drop back and closed her eyes, a satisfied grin appearing on her face. She felt Kakashi's hand travel lightly up her spine. Feeling sufficiently recovered, she turned her head and smirked at him.

"Well, that was fun," she commented, and he chuckled, his eyes still closed. When he felt a weight on her chest he opened his eyes to see Anko leaning on him, looking full of energy. He raised an eyebrow.

"What have I done?" he teased with a smirk. "I've awoken a monster.'

She laughed and lay down on his arm, cuddling into his side.

"I'm satisfied for now," she said, sliding her leg over his.

Kakashi trailed his fingers over her back, merely a whisper on her skin.

"Something tells me I haven't heard the last of it," he mentioned. A feral grin crept onto her face.

"Far from it, babe, far from it."


End file.
